


Threaded Together

by endless_skies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, NO ONE KNOWS, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_skies/pseuds/endless_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the crossfire between the Resistance and the First Order, Alana encounters a certain force sensitive and runs for her life. </p><p>Girl spots boy. Girl runs from boy. They run into one another again and she's not so lucky a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing story--that may be delayed at times but yes, it's going to be way longer than it is right now.

I had to leave. _Now_. 

That was my first panicked thought as the Stormtroopers burst into the tavern. But they weren't the real problem, no. It wasn't even that the deal went south. Sure, I was less than pleased to get tangled up in Resistance business, but it was the press of something else that made me push and shove my way out one of the other exits. I had to see. _Had to_. I'd been running away for so long, just this once I wanted to see what I was running from. The reason why I couldn't set down roots, why no one could know what I was capable of--if I'd ever been formally trained.

The Upsilon class shuttle landed silently in the clearing and I shrank myself into the crowd as best I could. _There_. Whatever-  _who_ ever I was sensing was on that shuttle.

What I hadn't been expecting was for them to reach back. Cursing my luck--and my stupidity--I pulled back and watched in both horror and fascination as I got my first look at him. A tall figure cloaked in black emerged and while I was too far away to tell, I could've sworn they looked in my direction.

With my heart in my throat, I did the only thing I could: I ran like my life depended on it.


	2. A Foolish Plan

My chest burned for air as I ran but I didn't dare stop. This wasn't the time to wonder about why a Dark Force user had appeared so much as how quickly they might catch up to me or if they had enough power to freeze me where I stood. It was the second bit that kept me running. Of course, there was the other problem. My ship--that is, the ship I'd bribed a friend into piloting for me--was in the opposite direction, as were most of my worldly goods.

Now that took the wind out of my sails and filled me with a deep sense of dread. If I were well and truly lucky or blessed by whatever power that would consider my desperate prayer, the First Order and the cloaked figure would be gone by the time I made it back to--from the sound of the explosion--the ruins of the tavern I'd just ran away from. I exhaled slowly, trying to regulate my breathing as I considered what I was going to do. Camping out would be a bad idea, unfamiliar with the planet as I was. I'd only ever made that mistake once and that experience had been enough to put me off the matter altogether; never mind the fact that it was supposed to have been a training exercise by someone claiming to be a Light force user. After we'd shared a near death experience they'd admitted to being a fraud who had hoped that I could solve a bandit problem for them--which I did, although not happily. If there was anything that I'd learned in my years alone it was this: you can only trust people as far as you can throw them with your own two hands--which in my case, is the opposite of far.

The knowledge of the Jedi and even the Sith is out there, on different planets and often times secreted away in difficult locations, waiting to be found. And well, everyone needs a hobby, don't they? Often times it's more history than application though and the skills that are described- well, let's just say that they sound impossible most of the time. 

But back to the matter at hand. Make it to the ship, stay alive, and of course, highest on the priority list: don't get captured by the First Order but more specifically, avoid the cloaked figure at all costs. I wrapped my arms around one of the hundreds of boulders around me and sagged at the thought. This, this was going to be a challenge. 

"What else are you going to do, Alana?" I scolded myself. "Stay here and wait for them to find you? Starve? Get stranded on the planet because your friend decided to take off without you?" I took a deep breath and patted the nearest boulder. "There's no choice. I have to go back."

Pulling myself together, I turned to look back at the tavern-well, the _ruins_ formerly known as the tavern. Stormtroopers swarmed the ruins like bees, pulling and pushing those who they captured into groups and sometimes the sound of a blaster ringing all too loudly in my ears. I winced at what it meant. Sure, traders and smugglers weren't what you'd call _good_ people, but this- no one deserved to be killed like this. The larger problem was simple: I might have success in controlling the mind of somewhere between one and three Stormtroopers, but one of the others would almost undoubtedly realize that something was wrong _and_ there was the fact that I could still see the command shuttle nestled among the other First Order transports.

My options, as I saw them were: try to be as quiet as possible while flattening myself the ground and trying to make a break for the other side of the clearing, try to steal a ship I had no idea how to pilot while they undoubtedly followed after me (and likely crippled the ship), reveal myself and attempt to go out in a blaze of glory or- wait, getting captured was starting to sound like a good idea. After all, they weren't just blasting everyone, were they? No, they were pulling people away to be interrogated. Now that, I could work to my advantage.

 


	3. Consequences of Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short--but there's another one coming later this week that ought to be longer.

I'd love to brag about how easily I was captured and how I escaped unharmed, but that goes beyond stretching the truth. 

As I broke into a dead run from my hiding place, trying to make it to the nearest chunk of stone that might've once been a wall, they caught me. Or rather, I was met with what I can only call a barrage of warning shots. More than enough to get me to freeze in place as they'd ordered and place my hands above my head.

My heart beat wildly as they approached, a menacing sight in their pristine white armor, and I willed myself not to run. Not to twitch. Not to give them any reason to doubt that I was anything but obedient. I couldn't help but inhale sharply as they twisted my arms behind me and clamped them together, the tip of a blaster rifle pressed firmly between my shoulder blades as they jostled me forward. I staggered on purpose, tripping over the uneven terrain, and was immediately yanked backwards. "Don't try that again," came the flat warning from a Stormtrooper to my left. _'Or what?'_ I wanted to retort, but instead I pressed my lips firmly together, seeing the wisdom in saying nothing at all.

And so our silent parade went as they escorted me towards the penned group of bounty hunters, smugglers, and assorted tavern patrons who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, much to my surprise--and dismay--we didn't stop. In fact, we passed by them entirely which seemed to confuse those being held as well. The silence was deafening as we walked, each boot step echoing in my mind. Apparently I'd been pushed to the front of the line. 

_Not a problem_ , I told myself. _It's probably just an interrogation officer from the First Order and that's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine_. The smaller the number of people, the higher my odds for escape. Or so I kept telling myself. I'd been so consumed by my thoughts and keeping my eyes firmly affixed on the ground that I stumbled when I was roughly pulled to a stop. As I looked up, I wished I hadn't.

This was no interrogation officer. This, this was a nightmare made real.

 


	4. Thrown to a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all escape plans are successful.

If you frequented enough taverns, you heard tales about the Knights of Ren. Often they sounded like falsehoods but hey, who was I to judge? Suddenly, I wasn't too sure that they'd been lies.

I tried not to look at the man on his knees for too long, his widened eyes a silent scream as he gazed at the outstretched arm in front of him. I found my eyes traveling up the length of that arm, the whole of him enshrouded in black, and suddenly I wished that I hadn't. He radiated intimidation, an intentional choice if I'd ever seen one, but completely effective. Whoever it was loomed above the man on the ground, his head hooded by a rough-spun cloak and his face? Hidden behind an equally dark mask, its silver detailing gleamed dully as his head snapped in our direction and I couldn't help but blink in surprise.

"What is it?" snapped the masked figure, although its voice was almost mechanical sounding through the mask. _'Modulated?'_ I wondered to myself.

 "We found this one sneaking around, sir," one of the Stormtroopers behind me said. In fact, now that I bothered to notice, my "escort" stood behind me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they were afraid of the figure in front of me and sought to put as much distance between themselves and the figure as possible. It certainly wasn't because they planned to let me go, the blaster rifle still wedged in my back told me that much.

"And how," the figure paused, turning with a predator's grace to face the Stormtroopers and I. "Did she manage to escape the initial raid to begin with?"

Masked, it was impossible to tell who the question was directed at and I certainly wasn't about to say anything for fear of shifting his attention to me. As the Stormtroopers seemed to have a similar dilemma, silence descended. "Answer him, girl," one of them snapped.

"I'd rather not," I replied, doing my best to seem unperturbed by the situation. My gaze slid past the masked figure as the man behind him fell over with a _thud_ , unconscious. At least, I hoped he was simply unconscious.

"Dispose of him," the masked figure ordered, not bothering to look at the man lying prone on the ground. I blanched at how easily the order was carried out as the two Stormtroopers who had "escorted" me to the figure moved to collect the man's body and left with it, leaving me standing in front of the masked figure.

I could feel them staring at me, the weight of that gaze making me want to run away as fast and as far as possible. And yet, I was rooted to the spot. Not because I was held there through the Force, but because I was simply too frightened to move. Any bravado I had remaining fled me and I did my best to breathe as calmly as possible. This was the very situation which I'd been told to avoid. Why? Because it's exceedingly difficult to impossible to hide what you are when everything in you wants to fight back, to not give in. That's not to say that I'm inherently good, but that I'd always been told that meeting another Force user like this would mean exposure and being exposed was synonymous for dead.

Up until this moment, I hadn't really understood what that meant, but as they used the Force to drive me to my knees, I knew I could've fought back but instead, I gave in. Gravel bit into my shins as I knelt there, refusing to look at the masked figure that circled me slowly. My heart beat an uneasy rhythm as he did this, silent, watching, waiting. 

 


End file.
